


Merch with a Katana

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Deadpool is interested, Deadpool sucks at flirting, F/M, Gen, Penny is confused, Rachel loves making fun of her.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Deadpool sees Spiderman and has no trouble showing his interest. Penny is incredibly confused when the Merch shows up.
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Merch with a Katana

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters just the plot.

** Best Friend Spider & Bird  **

** Merch with a Katana  **

Penny was not exactly having a good time here; well Spiderman was not having a good time at all. She has been in the business for a year and a half and people kept popping up left and right to challenge her, now she knew what her parents, Rachel and the rest of her family felt with all their villains. She was currently patrolling when she landed on the roof trying not to close her eyes because she didn't get the proper sleep the last two nights with helping the Avengers with slower scum that had broken out of jail. Not that they knew it was her as far as her parents knew she had been in Gotham in a sleepover while Uncle Bruce and Clark were in their second honeymoon-not really Bruce was tracking a lead about Penguin and Clark was there for the ride. She landed on the rooftop and looked around; she didn't know that someone was looking her way.

#

"First of all, I was not looking Spidey's way,"

_ [He was right in our faces] _

{His butt was in our faces.} Really, I will put Spidey with Johnny Storm if you don't let me tell the one-shot.

"Fine, you better not, I will un-alive you," Okay this is so my last warning, I think I hear Johnny coming for Spidey. "Fine, no,"

Deadpool was sitting on the roof eating a chimichanga when he saw Spiderman whipping in the streets.

"He is stealing my look," He told the boxes.

{The spandex is nice}

"It is pretty nice,"

_ [It's not exactly proper to stare.] _

{Pfft…since when are we proper.}

"Shh…he stole my look,"

_ [We have a look?] _

"Yes, this black and red is all me and that boy is stealing my look," Deadpool said and did the most rational thing someone could do or the most rational thing someone like Deadpool did, he stalked Spiderman to wherever it was he was going.

"Not stalking giving him fashion advice," You know, what mister you are so in the fence of me calling Johnny Strom to kiss Spiderman in-front of your face. "Nooo…the cruelty,"

{The author is going to kill us}

_ [She can't] _

"But she can destroy my future love life…" Deadpool whine.

#

Spiderman was in the roof, looking around for trouble, she did not think something was going to attack her until she sensed coming to her. She moved out of the way as a katana came near her. 

"What the hell?!" she was trying to deepen her voice because that almost made her squeak.

"Hey there Spidey, I wanted to meet you," A man with a red and black suit told her.

{Of course, we wanted to meet him, we're his biggest fan.}

_ [We barely saw him a few minutes ago.] _

{The ass was beautiful.}

_ [Both of you remember Spiderman is a man.] _

"I can change for that," Deadpool whispered.

"Can I ask why?" Spiderman asked.

"Well I wanted to meet my biggest fan," He told her than he put his Katana away.

_ [I thought we we're his fans?] _

{Don't question us.}

"I don't even know you," She told him. Her mind was going through the villain's database if she could remember anything at all.

"Ah, yeah you do your copying my colors," He told her.

"Uh, no I'm not," She told him. Her eyes were wide from behind the mask, she knew those colors from somewhere and they reminded her of something her parents told her, not even her parents Fury mentioned him. She didn't even notice that Deadpool had pulled out a gun until her Spidey senses warned her and there was a gun in front of her face. She reacted and whipped him throwing him over her shoulder and getting ready for a fight.

"Ow," Deadpool said touching his head. "You hurt me," he said with a hurt voice.

"You put a gun in front of my face," Spiderman told him. "You try to hurt me first,"

{Aww our first fight.}

"Aren't we cute?" Deadpool said out loud.

"What, who are you?" Spiderman said. "Look, I have to go," She said and was about to go but Deadpool moved a bit too fast and was in front of her.

"I want you to sign my gun," He said putting it in her hands. "Put to my hero Deadpool, love Spidey,"

"I'm not going to sign that," Spiderman told him.

"Aww, then how about a kiss," Deadpool said and before Spiderman could slap him for that, she heard sirens and knew where to go.

"As fun as this was, I have to go," Spiderman said and jumped down the building to whip to the streets.

_ [We scared him off.] _

{But man, what a fantastic view.}

"We'll see that view more," Deadpool said. "We'll be buddies Spidey."

{And hopefully, something more if the author allows it.} Dang it doesn’t break the wall.

[You just did.]

# 

_ Wayne Manor  _

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked. Penny had come to tell her about her weird meeting. 

“He attacked me with katana,” Penny said munching on chocolate. 

“Did he tell you, why?” 

“He said that I was a fan or that he was a fan, he called us cute,” Penny told her. 

“So, he was flirting with you…” Rachel sing-song. 

“Shut-up,” Penny said. “A gun, he had a gun to my face, and he wanted me to sign it,” 

“Huh, well at least he didn’t want to become your Dad,” Rachel said, and it just won her a smack in the face from the pillow Penny threw. “Hey, it’s true, you should have seen the beating Dad and Papa gave Slade when they found out.” 

“Still, it was weird,” Penny said. 

“Hey, it’s not like your going to date him,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments, love hearing from you guys.


End file.
